A Very Berry-Hudson Easter Brunch
by AustenJane
Summary: It's Rachel's first time hosting Easter brunch at their new house and she's on edge.


"Rach, calm down. Everything looks _amazing_." Finn came up behind his wife as she mulled over her dining room table center piece and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down to kiss her neck and she sunk back against him, loosening up.

"It's just, this is our first big holiday we're hosting in our new house and I want everything to be perfect." She said breathlessly, her eyes darting all over the house that was visible from this spot, checking to see if the eggs sparkled just right and if the flower arrangements truly "popped" like the florist said they would.

"It's beyond perfect. My mom used to just like, throw some peeps around and we'd dye eggs with food coloring after going to my aunt's house for breakfast. You've outdone yourself."

She turned to him and smirked bashfully, "You really think so? I guess I'm just overcompensating because I'm Jewish and I really don't know how this whole thing goes." He kissed her neck again and she let out a little whimper.

"Not now, your family is going to be here in like fifteen minutes." She protested weakly not moving from his grasp as he continued to kiss her and run his hands over her body.

"There's so many things we could do in fifteen minutes." She was about to give in when she jumped out of his embrace and gasped.

"FINN! WE FORGOT TO HIDE THE EGGS!" He grunted. Shit. They did forget to do that. Actually_ he_ did because that was pretty much his only job save for the bagel and cream cheese run he had to go on earlier.

"Don't worry! I got this, Babe. Just relax." She shook her head as she ran to the basket full of the colored plastic eggs filled with money and candy.

"You don't 'got this'! We can't ruin the twin's first real egg hunt! They're three now Kurt kept on saying how they were looking forward to it!" She was now running around mulling over places to put the eggs until Finn had to physically stop her.

"Let me hide them. The twins can barely go to the bathroom alone, trust me, they're not going to care about the egg hunt so long as they get some chocolate." He took the basket from her and kissed her forehead as she bit on her nails.

"Okay, but hurry up! I'm going to start the coffee." Rachel scurried into the kitchen as Finn was having a lot of fun for himself finding pretty elaborate hiding spots that Kurt would no doubt hate him for later. A pang of excitement ran through him at the thought of him doing this with his own kids one day. Preferably sooner than later, but with Rachel finishing up her run as Christine in Phantom of the Opera and a Tony nomination on the table, he wasn't sure how exactly to bring it up.

The doorbell rang at exactly 11:00am on the dot and Finn rolled his eyes as he hid the last egg and set the empty basket down on the coffee table. Leave it to Kurt and Blaine to be exactly on time.

Rachel practically shot past him to open the front door and she ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the twin's Easter get ups, all but ignoring Kurt and Blaine. He had to admit, he was pretty taken with the toddlers himself. For once, Kurt had gotten their outfits exactly right.

Evelyn was wearing a beautiful white dress with yellow flowers and a sash with this cute yellow flowered headband to match and Audrey was wearing the exact outfit except with pink flowers.

"Oh girls you look so beautiful!" She reached down to pick up Audrey who was closest to her and placed kisses all over her face.

"Auntie Rachel are we gunna get Easter baskets?!" Evelyn asked excitedly as she followed Rachel into the house tugging at her skirt.

"Evie! That's rude, you don't ask for presents!" Kurt warned.

Audrey looked down at Evie and shrugged and Rachel shooed off their father, "Of course you guys are getting Easter baskets! What kind of favorite aunt would I be if I didn't?" She winked at the girls and they giggled as Finn brought over a yellow and pink basket, respectively. Obviously his wife had known about the girls' color preferences although he was oblivious. It made him smile that she put that much thought into it.

He put the baskets down at this adorable little kids table Rachel had found at Pottery Barn Kids (which was like a_ fortune_, but he gave in when Rachel made him imagine their future little girl having a tea party at it. Okay, he was a sucker.) She draped it with this embroidered table cloth and had place settings with their names on it and arts & crafts activities and Kurt and Blaine sat them down at it and they squealed.

Blaine hugged Rachel, "You didn't have to do all this, guys. Really, it was so sweet of you." Rachel clasped her hands together and beamed watching the babies tear through their baskets and discover all the goodies on the table.

Finn came next to her and draped his arm around her and kissed her head, "Don't thank me, it was all her." He smiled down at his wife and she looked down and blushed. Weird, because his wife was never modest… About _anything_.

Burt and Carole arrived at a normal time, unlike his annoyingly prompt brother and Carole was literally dazzled by Rachel's décor and amazing food spread.

"Rachel! This is wonderful!" She marveled at the sparkly eggs and the flowers, and the centerpiece.

"Are you sure it's up to par? I didn't want to downplay Easter, I hear it's pretty important." Finn laughed and Carole and Burt shrugged, neither of them being too religious.

With the girls satisfied as they colored in bunnies and flowers, the adults sat at the table to eat. Well except for Rachel who was fidgeting around making sure everyone was satisfied.

Finn grabbed her hand and basically forced her into a seat.

"Baby, sit. You've gotta eat too. Everything's great, okay?" She relaxed a bit and kissed his cheek in thanks for calming her down. He placed his hand reassuringly on her thigh and he noticed her let out a breath. Why was she so anxious?

Everything was going smoothly now that everyone was eating and chatting and singing (thanks to Rachel and Blaine). Rachel kept on looking over at Finn and he'd just smile at her, unsure if she needed something from him or she was worried about something. He couldn't imagine what. The weather was beautiful, their French doors were open to their backyard and the sunlight and fresh air was streaming through. He had never actually experienced a more peaceful day.

Suddenly he felt little hands tugging at the back of his shirt.

"Uncle Finn!" Evie whispered (or more like yelled) with her sister behind her, fists clenched in excitement.

"Hey ladybugs! What's up?" He reached down and pulled Evie into his lap as Audrey climbed up on the other side of the chair to sit on his other leg. Rachel watched the interaction intently, her face flushing.

Audrey had to literally stand up on Finn's thigh to reach his ear but she whispered loud enough into it for him to flinch (and laugh) and for the whole table to hear, "Can we do the Easter Egg Hunt now?!"

He looked to Rachel who breathed deeply before resolving into a big smile, "Of course we can!" All of the adults got up to watch and Rachel fetched the girl's collecting baskets (which, _yes_, were different than the ones with all the goodies in them).

Finn let the girls down at the starting line that Rachel had marked down with these peel off bunny and chick stickers and Rachel handed them their baskets.

"Okay girls, are you ready?" Rachel asked, her breath shaky.

"YES!" They exclaimed.

"Go!" Finn prompted, and they were off scrambling around the different rooms of the house as Kurt and Blaine inevitably helped them (because Finn was awesome at hiding).

Carole snapped an endless amount of pictures as Burt cheered the girls on and pointed out eggs where the girls might not notice.

Finn stood watching the events unfold with his arm around Rachel's waist as she leaned into him.

"You did so good, baby." He told her lovingly. She beamed up at him and leaned into his body.

Suddenly Audrey ran over to them excitedly.

"Uncle Finn! Uncle Finn! I found your egg!" He looked at the big pastel egg in his niece's hand. He hadn't hid that one.

He looked confusedly at his wife and she instead stared at the egg. Audrey tugged on his pants and raised her hand so he could fetch the egg.

He took it in his hands and realized that egg said "Finn" in bold blue sparkly letters.

"What's this?" He asked Rachel sheepishly and she shrugged, her eyes looking glassy.

"Open it." She breathed. Now everyone was in the room, patiently awaiting Finn to open the egg.

His hands shook as he popped it open and pulled out a white plastic looking thing in a clear zip lock bag.

His breath caught in his throat as he turned it around and realized what it was.

He gulped to hold down the sob (what a GIRL) that was begging to escape his throat as he clutched the stick with the little pink plus sign in his hand.

The room stayed completely silent save for a few gasps as he turned to his wife who was crying and unknowingly running her hand over her belly.

"Baby." Was the only word he could get out before pulling her up into his arms and crying into her shoulder.

Carole, who was also crying, was catching the entire interaction on video.

Finn pulled back slightly to kiss his wife properly for such an amazing gift.

"Are you happy?" She asked unsure, her voice small.

"Are you _kidding_? This is the best day of my life, Rach." He gripped her tighter and whispered "I love you," into her ear a hundred times.

* * *

They welcomed their first baby, William "Liam" Christopher Hudson on a snowy Christmas Eve, eight months later.


End file.
